


When Your Blood Runs Cold (Vampire!Eridan x Sollux)

by DrownedTrying



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, F/M, Help, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, NSFW, Possible Character Death, Rebellion, Vampires, possible sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedTrying/pseuds/DrownedTrying
Summary: Sollux Captor has the worst luck possible. Not only is his girlfriend dead, but now, he's the latest victim in the string of attacks that have littered Alternia.Eridan Ampora is still learning the ways of being a vampire, and what rules must never be broken. With the police still baffled, he decides to test his limits, but only time will tell if he is caught or not.Xefros Tritoh has no clue what is going on. He's torn between his semi-abusive best friend who is leading a rebellion and the destruction of all vampires, and the only vampire that treats him like, well, a human.What will happen when plans change unexpectedly? Will the rebellion be the downfall of every undead vampire?





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing ever seemed to go your way. It was always one thing after another, starting with your girlfriend dying unexpectedly. No one knew the cause of death, but for some unknown reason, her body was void of her blood. The Megido family had taken her death hard, but it was to be expected. You had taken her death worse than any of your friends, other than Equius, for some strange reason. 

Then Mituna was attacked.

It came to a shock to everyone. Mituna was out skateboarding with Latula, as usual. According to Latula, Mituna had gone to the bathroom while she went to grab an ice cream cone for them to share. The Gemini had screamed loudly after a few minutes, and dropping the cone, his girlfriend rushed the the male’s bathroom. Mituna was lying unconsciously in a pool of his own blood. The police and ambulance were called, along with the Captor household. Mituna fell into a coma, and when he woke up two weeks later, he had no memory of what had happened, and his brain was fried. The doctor’s couldn’t explain it, but they _could_ prescribe him with medication. 

Similar attacks appeared across Alternia, but no one was punished for the act. It was hard to pin them down on one person, when the victims were usually alone and out of any surveillance camera ranges. Even Lieutenant Pyrope, the most skilled police investigator in all of Alternia, was stumped. None of it made any sense, and if anything, they needed to be stopped. No one knew what was happening.

Now you had an idea.

It was stupid. You made the _one_ mistake anyone with two working brain cells knew not to make. 

Go shopping at night, alone.

Now, you were regretting it. Hands carrying bags of food and Mituna’s pills, you had no way of defending yourself. Against who? The strange figure that was following you.

**Sollux === > Look behind you.**

Oh _hell_ no. 

There’s _no way_ in Hell that you’d do something as stupid as _that._ You were stupid to leave the safety of your house in the first place, but you’re not going to make another mistake. 

_Patte patte patte!_

The footsteps behind you quickened, so on instinct, you quickened your pace as well. Your house was only a few blocks away, you were okay. All you need to do is get home. Get home and you’ll be safe. Safe. _You need to get to safety._

“Goin’ somew-where?” You yelped, not noticing the figure had gotten so close to you. Before you could get away, two hands grabbed your arms, literally throwing you into the alley between two apartment buildings. 

An audible _CRACK_ rang out as your back collided with a brick wall, the contents of your bags landing unceremoniously around you. Your body crippled to the ground, hurting in places you didn’t even know could hurt. Groaning, you slowly rose to your hands and knees, your head hanging low. You had no idea where your glasses had landed, but that was the least of your worries.

“Ya lookin’ for these?’ You raised your head and squinted your eyes at the figure. All you could see was a tall, male stranger holding onto your 3D glasses. Though the darkness of the night muted every color that was normally so bright during the day, you could tell the stranger wore blue and purple striped pants, a scarf in the same colors, and had dark hair. You could faintly see a grin that stretched ear to ear, and his eyes...they….they glowed?

“Who are you?” you ask, trying to make out more of his features. He chuckled and began walking towards you, the heels of his boots clacking loudly against the concrete ground.

“Aren’t ya more w-worried of w-what I could _do_ ta ya?” he snarled. You refused to move, thinking of how you could escape this maniac. 

“Not nethetharily,” you retort, eyes flickering to the exit of the alley. The male continued to march towards you.

“So, yer a smartass, eh? I _hate_ people like you!” 

“And I hate thtalkerth.” The male bared his teeth, a snarl ripping out of his throat. Your face paled as your eyes grew wide, watching in alarm as the male moved in front of you with inhuman speed, his clawed hand wrapped around your throat. He lifted you with ease, bringing you towards him before slamming you against the wall. Colors flashed in front of your eyes as your head collided with the wall, a pained grunt escaping your lips. The male did it again and again until your head fell forward and your body grew limp. It took everything out of you to remain conscious.

“Still aw-wake, are ya? Yer ev-ven more stubborn than I thought, ya pathetic excuse for a human,” he spits. With every ounce of strength you had left, you raised your head and spit at him. The male wiped your saliva out of his eye, frowning darkly before sinisterly grinning. “I’m gunna have fun rippin’ you ta pieces.” Once more, he slams you against the wall, your world going black.

**Sollux === > Wake up.**

You wake up. 

And _god,_ your head hurts like hell. It takes you exactly two seconds to realize that you’re chained by the wrists to a very cold wall in a very dark room. 

**Sollux === > Freak the fuck out.**

You freak the fuck out.

You begin yanking at the chains with all your strength, screaming for help at the top of your lungs. The chains only clinked together, not giving way. Grunting, you stagger to your feet and pull as hard as you can against the chains to no avail. This goes on for a solid ten minutes before you collapse on the floor, exhausted.

“Help,” you whisper, tears sliding down your cheeks. The chill of the chains sent shivers down your spine. Curling up, you continued to shiver and to cry silently, wondering how the hell you got yourself in this situation.

Maybe you should’ve waited until the morning to do your shopping. Maybe you should’ve asked your dad to drive you. Maybe you should’ve brought a weapon. Maybe-

The door creaked open, the light momentarily blinding you. When your vision returned, the first thing you saw was the same figure that had attacked you.

“You...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!” you screamed, lunging forward. The chains on your wrists yanked you back, but that didn’t stop you from trying to get to your kidnapper. He stared at you, expressionless. 

“Are ya done yet?” he asks once you stop for air. You snarl at him, your bicolored eyes blazing in anger. He throws you something, the plastic skidding against the cold floor. Cautiously, you snatch the object up, slamming your glasses on your face. There you go, now you can see properly.

“You are going to let me go tho I can go home,” you demand. The male chuckles darkly, striding over to you with such grace that shouldn’t be humanly possible.

“Funny, I thought I heard ya tryin’ ta tell me what ta do,” he chuckles. He sighs when your heartbeat quickens. “Such a beautiful sound...Surely ya w-wouldn’t mind if I had a little taste?” 

“Wha-” Your own scream cuts you off as the male sinks his teeth into your neck, your blood gushing into his mouth. You struggle to get away, but he pins you against the wall, stripping away any chance of escape. Tears fall from your eyes as you go still helplessly, just waiting for this _monster_ to stop feeding from you.

**Eridan === > Stop feeding.**

Now, why would you do that?

This human’s blood tastes so sweet, almost like that ember, sticky substance you once knew. What was it called again? Honey? Yes, honey. So nice and sweet and warm…

The taste of his blood prevents you from letting him go. The sweetness keeps you drawn in, continuing to drain him of this precious liquid. But wait. If he runs out, where else could you get more? The thought alone makes you frown and pull away, lightly licking your lips. The human crumbles to the ground, the wound on his neck bleeding heavily. You watch him for a moment before kneeling, running your tongue along the two puncture holes in his neck. With a sniff, you turned and walked gracefully out of the room, slamming the door shut. His wounds were sure to be healed by now, but that was the least of your concern.

“Ah, Eridan. Did ye feed well?” You looked up at your father. Of course, you hadn’t heard him enter. Perhaps he simply was there the whole time, waiting for you to exit the spare room. Nonetheless, he was here, and he was waiting for your answer.

“Yes sir,” you reply, fighting a smirk. He must’ve noticed your attempt to hide your smirk, but said nothing.

“And the human? How is he fairing?” he questioned. You shrugged and began walking passed him to your room.

“I couldn’t care less.” Dualscar frowned, you could feel it. It’s not like he cared about the human, either, but you could tell he was curious. It was, afterall, his job. He reported every human that resided in the hotel to Her Imperious Condescension, aka the big bitch who owns the place. You roll your eyes at the thought. 

Though, you couldn’t exactly disagree with her.

You haven’t been a vampire long; a year or two at most. Everything was still new to you, but it was clear the rules The Condesce set in place was more or less for not only your safety, but the others’ as well. Humans were becoming more clever with their weapons of mass destruction, and if word got out that vampires weren’t just a myth, the whole lot of you would be burned to a crisp. **Literally.**

The day you became a vampire was as clear as a memory from when you were a babe. All you remember was that you had just moved to a major city (what was it called? Derse? Yeah, Derse) with your dad, Dualscar, and your older brother, Cronus, from Scotland. It was nothing special; your family just needed a change of scenery. If you focused, _really_ focused, you could remember your family being attacked by rogue vampires. No amount of military training could prepare the three of you for it, and even if it did, it would’ve been all for naught. The pain was long forgotten, but you faintly remember being in said pain for quite some time. You honestly don’t remember if you were curled up in pain for hours, days, weeks, or even mere minutes. 

You sigh.

The past is the past, and nothing you could’ve done would’ve changed the outcome. All you could do is deal with drinking blood to survive, avoid the sunlight, and try not to go near garlic or silver. 

A smile graces your lips as you open the door, thinking about silver and blood. 

When you had first tried blood, you were both mortified and amazed by the taste. You had always known blood to smell, and, on accident, taste, like copper, but this time, it tasted like the sweetest, purest forms of sugar. Unable to control yourself, you had drank every drop of the girl’s blood. You could barely remember her face, but her name haunted you. 

_Aradia Megido._

Her name was everywhere in the news, and the moment your father heard about her, he had stormed towards you and chewed your ear off, but it wasn’t as bad since it was your first time feeding. 

That’s when The Condesce found the three of you. She had offered rooms in her hotel for vamps. You were a bit skeptical, thinking back to a movie long forgotten, but you were quite certain it was about a hotel for monsters. The Batter Witch had laughed that off, explaining that instead of just keeping vampires safe (because vampires didn’t get along with other monsters, apparently), the hotel lures in humans for the growing family to feed on. Granted, not every human was used as food, but there was a good number that never left the glorious hotel.

Speaking of the glorious hotel, you should probably mention the interior. Each room was decorated in the finest silks and velvets, only in brilliant fuchsia, royal violet, and majestic blue-violet, a color for the Peixes, Amporas, and Makaras, the three strongest vampire families known in the area, not that any human would know that. The engraved mirrors always shone, not a speck of dust on their surface. Your mirror was personally your favorite. A seahorse, your favorite animal, was engraved on the top, your Zodiac sign engraved under it. The mirror always showed your best sides, no matter how disheveled you looked that day. 

Why would a vampire be able to see his own reflection, one would ask?

Simple. Back in the day, mirrors were made with silver, and thus, prevented vampires to one, go near them, and two, prevented vampires from catching sight of their reflection. That’s what you read, anyways. It was nice knowing the explanation behind all of it, and it was better knowing you could prove those stupid vampire romance novels off. 

You never liked _Twilight,_ anyways.

“Hey, Dan.” You turned to see your brother leaning against your doorframe, his arms crossed. Where you played as the Scottish hipster, he played as a 60’s greaser. The look suited him, although he should really bathe everyday, just as you do. You have no problem with one gelling their hair, as you do, but it only looks nice if they bothered to bathe more than once a week. But for some odd, unexplainable reason, both males _and_ females were drawn to him. You frowned at the thought.

“May I help ye?” Cronus winced. Man, you didn’t mean to sound so _cold._

“Just checkin’ on my precious baby brother,” he says, pulling out a cigarette and his favorite lighter. Your frown deepens.

“W-Why does ev-veryone just _assume_ I’m some precious snowflake w-who must be protected at all costs?” you spit. Cronus chuckles, lighting his cigarette.

“W-vell, because it’s true. You’re the only one betw-veen the three of us w-vho has nev-wer gotten laid, and a little bird told me that you actually managed to bring a human home.” You roll your eyes and pull out a novel you’ve read numerous times already: _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._ A classic.

“So w-what? He’s nothin’ but a meal to me.” Cronus’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline, the older Ampora nearly dropping his cigarette.

“‘He?’” your older brother repeats. You shrug, sitting on your bed and leaning back onto the plump pillows. Cronus comes in and sits backwards on your desk’s chair. “Man, Dan,” he chuckles, shaking his head slightly, “I didn’t know-v you w-vere gay.” You sputtered, bolting upright.

“W-What?!” you squeak, your cheeks a dark red. Cronus laughs at your expression. “I’m not gay! He’s just some human I happened to find last night!”

“W-vhat does his blood taste like?” Cronus asks with a shit-eating grin, completely ignoring your weak attempts at explaining yourself. You give him a nasty glare, which he also ignores.

“W-What’s it to ye?” You turn back to your book, hoping he would just _go away._

“I’m just curious, is all,” he says. From how he gets comfortable in the chair, all hope for him leaving is lost. Sighing through your nose, you place your book next to your thigh.

“First of all, he’s _mine,”_ you growl, ignoring the grin that grows on his stupid face. “Secondly, if ye or anyone else touch him, I’ll kill ye all, and ye know-w I w-will. Thirdly, his blood tastes like honey.”

“Honey?” Cronus repeats. You nod. “Damn, hav-wen’t had _that_ in a w-vhile.” Your brother whistles, but soon looks thoughtful. “Actually, I think I had some blood that tasted like honey, but that w-vas about a year ago. Nev-wer knew-v the guy’s name or anythin, but I’m pretty sure I took more than w-vas needed. It just tasted so _good.”_ Thinking back to the sweetness of the human’s blood, your mouth began to water. You could just _barely_ taste it on your tongue, leaving you to want more.

“I’m goin’ for a w-walk,” you announce, standing. Cronus watches you leave your room in silence, but you could care less. You just need to get some water to wash out the taste of blood. On your way out, you run into one of the few human butlers The Condesce allows in the hotel.

“Good day, sir!” Xefros says, bowing quickly to you. Your lip twitches downwards, but you remain poised. 

“Xefros, I’m feelin’ quite parched. Fetch me a glass of w-water,” you demand, watching as he flinches. He’s your age, if you didn’t count the two years of immortality on your side, but he appears to be no older than thirteen. Humans aged weird, you concluded. The thought struck you as strange seeing as you were human not so long ago, and you have yet to grow out of the looking-like-a-kid phase. There were countless times you had considered turning him into a vampire, but you knew the Queen Bitch wouldn’t allow it, but the reasons were beyond you. Xefros was an excellent butler, and a talent like that would go to waste if a vampire broke the rules and drained him of his liquid life source.

His best friend, however, could go. It was no secret that Dammek was plotting to exploit the world of vampires to the rest of the world, and eventually get rid of the race. The stupid human had no idea what he was getting into, nor what he was doing by wrapping Xefros into all of this. As long as one vampire (meaning you) was kind to Xefros, he was on your side, much to Dammek’s anger. 

However, you had other things to worry about than the Head of Security and the butler plotting against you all.

Xefros bows again and rushes off to fetch your glass of water. Making sure no human or vampire were around, you slipped a one-hundred dollar bill in the butler’s cart. Of course, Xefros would know it was you who slipped it there, but he was smart enough to keep quiet about it.

Before long, the butler gently pushed the glass of water in your hand, his face flushed from speed walking to you.

“Here you go, sir,” he says, breathless. You flash him a small smile before taking a sip. The water did its job and washed the remaining taste of blood down your throat. Pulling the glass away with a small sigh, you nod to Xefros.

“Good job. Now-w, I w-would like to discuss a v-very serious matter with ye. W-Walk w-with me,” you say, already walking down the hallway. The human scurries to catch up, pushing his cart ahead of him. You frown, but ignore it.

**Eridan === > Get down to business.**

You get down to business.

You also fight the urge to sing a song, but what specific song was beyond you. All you know is that there should be something to continue off of ‘get down to business.’ You decide to ask Xefros about that later, if you remember.

Xefros stays silent, waiting for you to speak first. You mentally applaud him for that, and for how squeaky clean the floors are. The squeaking of your shoes on the glistening floor begins to freak you out for some reason. You just don’t like that noise, and you doubt you ever have. Nevertheless, he did a good job cleaning, as always.

“I hav-ve a human in room four-thirteen. Ye are not to enter that room under any circumstance, unless I hav-ve giv-ven you permission,” you say, keeping your gaze in front of you. Xefros gives you a curious look, but nods quickly.

“Yes, sir!” 

The atmosphere grows dense as you relay a question in your mind. You have considered asking him this for quite a while, and though The Condesce would not agree at first, you are certain you can sway her mind. It is silent before you slightly turn your chin towards the human.

“W-Would ye like to become a v-vampire?” Xefros’s head snaps towards you, his rust-colored eyes wide in shock. His mouth slacks open before closing, repeating the process a few times. “Do not keep me w-waitin’. I am a v-very busy man, and I do not hav-ve all day,” you say, a warning lingering in the air.

**Xefros === > Answer.**

Your name is Xefros Tritoh, and you honestly have no idea how to respond to what the son of one of the most powerful vampires had just asked you.

This goes against everything the Tetrarch has been plotting. Every test he has put you through, every plan he has made, every piece of information he had gathered and shared with a group of people that are apart of a rebellion-in-progress. The Tetrarch reminds you everyday to not trust these monsters, including Eridan Ampora. He also reminds you that you’re one of the weakest humans in the rebellion, but you don’t pay much attention to that. 

Eridan gives you an impatient look, a deep frown on his face.

Oh, right. You’re supposed to respond, unless you want to become his next meal. The thought sends the fear of god into you, and you pale in response. You have everything at stake. You have two options: leave the life you once knew and grow stronger as an immortal vampire, or decline and take place in a rebellion, where one thousand things could go terribly wrong. Either way, your life will be cut short.

Licking your lips, you open your mouth to give your final response.

“I…”

**Since it won't give me the option to leave a note at the end of the chapter, looks like I'll have to leave it here for now.**

**What should Xefros's response be? Become a vampire, or remain a human? The most popular vote will be his answer!**

**Thanks for voting, and reading! Comments are always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the majority vote was to turn dear Xefros into a vampire. I may do a spin-off where he decides to stay human, but I'm not sure yet. Also, if there's any question as to why Eridan suddenly sprung the question, it's because he's known Xefros for quite some time, and Xefros has known about vampires for far longer than Eridan has been one. A matter of safety for the future, I suppose.
> 
> If you are queasy about blood or intimate actions, I have bolded eight * thingies (pardon my lack for better word) before and after shit goes down.
> 
> All characters are aged eighteen or older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a pretty chill friend of mine helping me with this, so I'd like to thank her for her help and support <3

“I would like to become a vampire.” 

Wait. Did you hear that right?

You look at Xefros, shocked. In all honesty, with how skittish and apologetic he is, you expected him to turn down your offer. Even if you did, you wouldn’t force it on him. True, you were the son of the infamous Dualscar, the one vampire that fought an army of hunters single handedly and won, the scars scratched across his face proved that. But that didn’t mean you were going to harm the human. He had his own choices, just as you had yours.

“Are ye sayin’ yes out of fear, or because ye really w-want to be a v-vampire?” you question, raising an eyebrow. Xefros smiles softly, shaking his head.

“We both know I’m not afraid of you. You’ve had so many chances to kill me, but you haven’t. I genuinely want to become one of you,” he says, so nonchalantly, one would think he was asking about the weather. A moment went by before you smiled slightly.

“Good to hear. Now-w, I hav-ve an important matter to discuss with The Empress, so carry on w-with yer duties. I w-will retrieve ye w-when it’s time.” Xefros bows and pushes his cart away, cleaning any speck of dust or splotch of dirt he could find. You watch him go before turning to walk down the opposite end of the hallway, right to the Condesce’s quarters. She lived in the biggest room of the hotel, but what else could you expect? She was the oldest by a few hundred millennia, so it was proper that she had the suite to herself. Stopping at her door, you take a deep breath before knocking your knuckles on the wooden door twice.

“Enter,” her cool voice said, sending chills down your spine. You swallow your pride before pushing the door open.

“Yer Highness,” you say, bowing your head to her. The Batter Witch insisted on each member of her ‘family’ to call her ‘Your Highness’ or ‘Your Majesty.’ You thought it was a stupid idea, but if it kept her off your back, you could care less.

“Eridan Ampora. To what do I owe the pleasure?” You lift your head before shooting a smirk in her direction. Of course she’d be sitting at her cherry-wood desk, dressed in black and fuschia. Every time you entered her quarters, she would be sitting in that same spot, baring the same colors.

“Oh, just w-wonderin’ if ye knew-w about the humans plottin’ a rebellion against us,” you say snidely. The Condesce frowns at you, her fuschia eyes flashing dangerously.

“Are you here to mock me, buoy? I do hope you realize that I know of everything that happens in my hotel. Every word whispered, every step taken, every breath breathed. I am not as stupid as you so blantely believe I am,” she hisses. Your smirk falters, but you manage to keep it on your face.

“Not once did I say that, Yer Majesty. I did, how-wev-ver, come to ask for yer ear so that ye may grant me, yer loyal servant, a fav-vor.” The Condesce sighs, propping her feet on her desk as she pulls out her phone.

“Don’t mock me, Eridan. You want to change the butler into a vampire. _I know.”_ The smirk slipped off your face, shock replacing it. “I am completely against the idea, but it may serve a useful purpoise.”

“How-w so?” you manage to ask, swallowing thickly. She turned her vibrant eyes to meet your violet ones.

“A spy. An insider. I know for a fact that he and the head of security are extremely close, meaning he must have more information on the rebellion. While I’m certain the rebellion will crumble like an island in a tsunami, it will be extremely beneficial to know the finer details,” she explains. You nod in agreement before turning to leave. “As for your original question,” her voice rings out, leaving you to freeze where you stood, “we have much to discuss.”

“Like w-what, Yer Highness?” You turn to her, struggling to keep your eyes on hers. 

“You do realize,” she says, her silky voice slow, “that the first human you turn will become your mate.” You nod, a blush creeping to your cheeks. “You may not have been changed like the rest of us, so let me explain it to you. Sit.” 

You sit.

“Do you know what has to be done in order for him to become a vampire?” 

“W-well, I have to drink some of his blood, and he has to drink mine,” you reply. The Condesce nods.

“It’s a very intimate process, buoy. I hope you are prepared for it. It will be your job from now on to keep an eye on him. If his little frond discovers he has turned, everything we have worked for will be in crumbles. Be very wary, Eridan Ampora. War is upon us, and you play an important part.” You take it as your cue to leave when she turns back to her phone. Closing her door silently behind you, you make your way to your room. If your heart were beating, you were sure it would be slamming against your ribcage by now. This is your first time turning someone, and you hoped you wouldn’t screw everything up.

Up ahead, you see Xefros cleaning an end table before placing a vase of fresh flowers in the middle. Human visitors walked by you with exhausted expressions, following other butlers to their rooms. With a glance to your phone, you saw it was well after one in the morning. You could only assume Xefros was anxious about the whole transformation ordeal, but you planned to make it as painless as possible for him. You weren’t even sure if the transformation was supposed to _be_ painless, but it was in your case.

“Xefros, follow-w me,” you say. The human jumps, but relaxes when he recognizes your voice. With a nod, he puts away his cleaning supplies before following you to your room. To keep your hands from shaking, you ball them into fists and shove them deep in your pockets.

“Are you okay, sir?” his quiet voice asks. You nod, continuing your trek to your room with the human in tow. Taking a deep breath, you push open the door to your darkened room. You were relieved to find that Cronus had left without taking any of your belongings, like he usually does.

“Close the door behind ye,” you order the butler. You busy yourself with closing the curtains as he closes the door.

“So, how’s it supposed to happen?” You still at his question, your cheeks burning. He had a right to know what he was getting into, after all.

“Ye see, it’s not goin’ to be just, uhm, a bite an’ go,” you explain, not facing him. “Yer experience w-will most likely be w-way different than mine, and hopefully not as painful. It’ll be more...intimate, if ye w-will.” Xefros freezes behind you, and you can hear his pulse accelerate. “This w-will be my first time turnin’ someone, w-which means ye’ll be my mate. If ye hav-ve any second thoughts, please tell me. I don’t w-want to force ye into somethin’ ye don’t w-want.” When he doesn’t respond, you close your eyes in defeat. You know that if he doesn’t become a vampire, he would be killed in the rebellion, whether it be by his own species or by vampires. You would hate yourself if you found out you would be the one to-

“I still want to do it,” Xefros exclaims. Your eyes open wide as you turn towards the blushing human. He doesn’t look you in the eyes as he messes with the hem of his butler jacket. With a soft, nervous smile, you stride to him gracefully and lift his chin, gently forcing his reddish-brown eyes to meet yours.

“I’m glad ye do,” you whisper, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his lips. He hesitates, but kisses back, clearly inexperienced. Not that you could argue, of course. He was your first kiss.

Moving closer to him, you deepen the kiss. Xefros practically melts to a puddle in your hands, gripping your shirt like it was his only lifeline. Your tongue experimentally licks his upper lip, asking for permission to enter. He opens his mouth slightly with a moan, meeting your tongue with his own. You pull him as close as you can, slowly exploring his mouth and savoring his soda-like taste. His soft tongue dances with yours, soft pants escaping his lips. Deciding you should move on with the transformation, you pull away to peel off your shirt. 

Xefros watches you with heated cheeks, his lust-filled eyes drinking in the sight of your naked torso. Each curve of your muscles, the tanned color of your skin, the...scars?

“What caused those?” he asks, running a finger over one of your scars. You shiver, looking away in embarrassment.

“Ye know-w how-w I said yer transition shouldn’t be as painful as mine?” Xefros nods, tracing each scar with his fingertips. “W-When I w-was turned, it w-wasn’t pretty. It w-wasn’t intimate, and it hurt. _A lot._ From w-what I remember, a group of rogue v-vampires jumped my family and I. They used us as a feedin’ source, they beat us, they cut us, they ev-ven w-went as far as burnin’ us with hot irons. Finally, they must’v-ve gotten bored. They bit the three of us and forced their putrid blood in our mouths, then left us to fend for ourselv-ves. Shit happened and the Condesce found us, took us in, and here w-we are. Any more questions?” The human nods, pressing his lips to a scar. You bite your lip, watching him.

************

“Can we continue, sir?” Xefros looks up at you with innocent eyes, waiting for your answer. In reply, you remove his shirt and jacket before leading him to the bed. “What about my pants?”

“Not tonight,” you say with a soft smile, gently laying him under you. He watches as you move to kneel between his legs. “Ye’ll use up yer energy in the transformation. W-We best leav-ve the _rest_ for another night.” Xefros nods and places his hands on your shoulders, smiling up at you. You lean down and kiss him with the same gentleness as before, your hands on his hips. He wastes no time in taking your tongue in his mouth, experimentally sucking on the muscle. A groan escapes your lips as your hips move against his on their own. Taking this as a good sign, the human continues to tease you by sucking and nibbling on your tongue and bottom lip, moaning when you continue to grind your hips against his. You were glad you removed your shirt, seeing how hot and sweaty things were getting.

“Oh god,” he moans, lifting his chin slightly. You break the kiss to lead a trail of kisses down his jaw and to his neck, sucking on the skin that protected his main artery. One of his hands finds its way into your hair, grasping it tightly. “Pl-please, just do it.”

**Eridan === > Turn him.**

You feel your fangs come out as you get ready to turn him. His spurs and moans keep you focused as you graze his artery with your needle-sharp fangs. You kiss the skin before plunging your fangs into his neck.

Xefros arches his back, his mouth wide open in a silent scream. His pomegranate-flavored blood explodes in your mouth, but you focus on taking as little as possible. Controlling your urge to drink him dry was difficult, but you just _had_ to succeed. You need your mate, and he needs you.

Feeling you’ve had enough to drink, you slip your fangs out and lead his lips to your artery. Xefros whimpers, clinging to your shoulders as his small body trembles beneath you. You fight the urge to go back in for another taste.

“Drink,” you demand, your voice husky. You use one of your sharp fingernails to cut your artery wide open before forcing his mouth over it. Xefros struggles for a moment or two before sucking on the wound. You close your eyes, hanging your head slightly at the feel. You never knew being on the other side would feel so _good._ Xefros moves closer to your neck, biting down with barely-developed fangs. They would come in quickly, and it was only a matter of seconds before they would be completely out. Those seconds feel like years, but once they’re up, Xefros takes complete control of the situation at hand.

His fangs sink deep into your artery, and you can feel him drinking as much blood as he could. Your head begins to go fuzzy, but you doubt you’d be passing out any time soon. Xefros gives you no warning as he flips you both over, straddling your hips and pinning your wrists to the bed to keep you in place as he drinks your blood in large mouthfuls. Your head falls back as you cry out loudly, the adrenaline rushing in your veins causing him to drink more. Loud moans continue to escape your lips as he drinks, and honestly, you’re feeling a little dizzy, now. Xefros seems to sense this as he pulls away, sitting on your hips and ignoring your excited friend.

“W-What’re ye doin’?” you ask, panting heavily. His eyes glow a rusty red as he watches you, your blood dripping down his chin. “Take as much as ye need. Don’t w-worry about killin’ me. Ye w-won’t.” Xefros says nothing as he looks down at your hips, his hands finding your belt. “Xefros, not now-w,” you warn. He ignores you as he undoes your belt, sliding a hand into your pants. Your breath hitches as he plays with your member, your eyelids fluttering closed. They shoot back open when you feel him bite into your neck once more, drinking as much blood as he can. He grips you tightly as he moves his hand with the rhythm of his gulps, testing as far as he can go without driving you insane. 

“Bite me,” he whispers, a dangerous undertone in his voice. You grip his hair and force your fangs in his neck as far as they can go, greedily drinking his blood as he drinks yours. You rock your hips for more pleasure, willing to get closer to the newborn vampire. Xefros’ movements become quicker when he feels you nearing your end, releasing your neck the moment before you come. Your back arches as a loud, scream-like moan escapes your lips, followed by a series of panting. He watches as you cool down, gracefully licking the puncture wounds in your neck. You feel them repair themselves, but you hardly register it. You lick his in return and lean back against the pillows, your chest heaving.

************

“Holy shit,” you pant, your eyes closed. Xefros says nothing as he stares at you. Your eyes open to meet his. “Are you alright?”

“Better than ever,” he says with a smile. You grin and lean up to mold your lips against his, pulling him flush to your body. Xefros kisses back, his hand cupping your neck as he follows you down. Pulling away, you bring the covers over the both of you, smiling lovingly at your mate. He returns the smile, snuggling up against you.

“I told ye ye w-would be tired, didn’t I?” Xefros laughs softly, hugging your waist.

“Yeah, you did,” he mumbles. You kiss the top of his head.

“W-Why don’t you get some sleep? I hav-ve to report to the Batter W-Witch of yer new-w existence.” Xefros nods and lets his eyes slip closed, sleep quickly overtaking him. You watch him for a moment before carefully crawling out of bed. You slip out of your soiled pants and boxers, pulling on a new pair of underwear and pajama bottoms before leaving your room. Everything looked brighter to you, and you could hear the steady breathing of your mate right inside your room. A grin made its way to your face as you walked to the Condesce’s quarters, knocking three times.

“Eridan Ampora, I have no doubts you have turned him?” the Condesce says as she opens her door. She smirks when she sees the new light in your eyes, the way your body practically glowed. “And I see you have found a good mate in him.”

“Yes, Yer Highness,” you say, unable to fight the grin on your face. She rolls her eyes.

“Good for you, buoy. He will need a lot of sleep in the next few days, and he will need to feed often. Make sure you see to it properly, lest you want his little frond to discover his new identity.” Welp, there goes your grin. You nod in understanding. “Go check on your food. He must be extremely hungry right now, and you need to eat. You can’t depend on your mate to feed you.” 

“Yes, Yer Highness,” you repeat, turning to walk down the hallway. She closes her door behind you, leaving you to check on the human. The grin that had fallen reappears as you go into the kitchen to grab some food for your prisoner. The events replayed over and over in your mind, seemingly never going away, even as you open the door to room four-thirteen. 

The human trembles against the wall, shivering from the cold. You can’t help but smirk as you flip the light on, not caring if he sees your face or not. 

“Leave me alone,” the human weakly hisses. You ignore him as you place the food at his feet before searching for a blanket. His glare bore into your back, but you were more focused on the steady breathing of your mate. Wow, this is like always having the reassurance he was okay. 

You loved it.

“Eat up,” you spit, throwing the blanket at the human. His bicolored eyes continue to glare at you as he eats, closely watching as you lean against the wall. He seems to take his sweet time eating, but he should really hurry up and finish his meal so you could have yours. You’re a very impatient man.

“There, happy?” the human barks as he finishes his meal. About damn time, too. Your stomach has been rumbling the entire time he was eating.

“Extremely,” you purr, pushing yourself off the wall and moving towards him. The human scrambles back, trying to get as far away from you as he can. You roll your eyes at his weak attempts before forcing him to the ground. He struggles to get from under you, his movements becoming restricted once you sit on his hips and pin his wrists to the cold hard ground. “Ye know-w, I w-was in this position not too long ago. How-wev-ver, it w-was a much better experience. This? No, this w-won’t be v-very pleasant for ye.”

“Jutht let me go!” he screams. You watch him out of boredom as he screams for help, thrashing from under you.

“Firstly, no one can hear ye. This is a sound-proof room. Secondly, I’m only hungry. Ye w-will do w-what I please, do ye hear?” The human shakes his head, continuing to thrash around. “Of course ye w-would make this harder than it has to be,” you groan softly. He stills at your words, giving you the perfect opportunity to bite his neck.

The human’s screams pierced your ears in an annoying, nails-on-a-chalkboard way. Not able to take it any longer, you yank away, a snarl on your lips as he whimpers in pain.

“Listen up, ye w-worthless human. W-We can make this easy for ya if ye’d just stop movin’ around and screamin’ yer head off. The more ye do that, the more painful it’ll be for ya. Think ye can do that _one simple task?”_ The human opens his mouth to scream, but is cut short by your hand forcing his mouth closed. _”Do ye understand me?!”_ He nods weakly, tears falling as he looks up at you. You smirk, but don’t remove your hand. “Good. Maybe if yer a good little human, I’d ev-ven make this more pleasurable for ya.” His eyes widen, but you don’t let him protest before sinking your teeth in the puncture wounds once more. The human cries out against your hand, but seems to remember your deal, quickly going quiet. You smirk against his skin as your drink his _delicious_ blood.

**Sollux === > Hang in there.**

You hang in there.

Well, as best as you can, anyways. With this monster feeding off of you, it’s hard to hang on. You thought that you would be dead by now from how much blood he’s taken from you, but you figure there was something in the food he had given you that restores your red blood cell count within minutes. 

You whimper as he bites down harder, drinking more of your blood. It feels as if two large needles were injected in your neck, draining every bodily fluid, save for urine because that would be _disgusting,_ from your body. He pays no mind to you as he continues to drink. Your mind goes fuzzy and your vision goes blurry as he feeds off of you. What was first pain and discomfort was quickly replaced by an odd, warm feeling. Your body felt weightless as he continued, and you were beginning to go limp, your eyelids slipping closed from how _good_ this felt.

No.

_No._

This is wrong. So very _wrong._

You shouldn’t be feeling this way. You need to escape this place, wherever you are, and return to your family. They must be worried _sick_ about you. 

The monster seems to have had his fill, beginning to pull away from your neck. Your body moves on its own as it follows him up, your hand escaping his grasp and weakly holding his head in place. You both freeze before you feel him smirking against your neck.

“Oh, ye w-want me to take _more,_ do ye?” You whimper out a _yes,_ but quickly shake your head. _What has gotten into you?!_

He gives no warning as he sinks his teeth in your neck once more, but he doesn’t take any blood. You feel your heart beat against your wounds, and you’re hyper aware of the softness of his lips against your skin. The monster seems to ponder what to do next, but settles on remaining in the position he’s in. 

A soft sigh escapes your lips as your head falls back, your whole body as limp as a rag doll. You can feel his odd body heat from how close your bodies are, and his intoxicating scent of the ocean and some sort of wood make your head spin. Is this how Harley Quinn feels when she’s with the Joker? You could only guess at this point. Your eyelids flutter open as he slowly pulls away, his violet eyes trained on you as he slowly sits on your pelvis. You return his stare, hardly breathing as you take in his features.

If he weren’t a monster, he’d _definitely_ be your type. Tall, muscular with a swimmer’s build, clean shaven. He looked to be at least a year younger than you, probably fresh out of highschool. His eyes held an intensity that drew you in like a baited hook for a fish, or honey to a bee. The purple in his hair was slightly disheveled, and it was clear he wasn’t joking about previously being in a similar position as the one you’re in currently. All in all, he was _gorgeous._

“How old are you?” The words escape your mouth without having an a-okay from your brain. He looks taken aback, but continues to stare at you.

“Nineteen.” Whoa. His voice, husky? _Hot._ You nod slightly, knowing you were right for once. Then again, you don’t know how long he’s been nineteen, but right now, you don’t really care.

“What’th your name?” The male smirks dangerously at you, making you wish he wouldn’t do that because _oh my god-_

“It’s Eridan. And yers?” Eridan tilts his head at you, the smirk still on his face. You stare at him for a few seconds before remembering to respond, your movements feeling too slow and too wrong.

“Tholluth.” The monster nods slightly before standing, looking down at you snidely.

“I’m afraid I hav-ve to go. I hav-ve a mate w-waiting for me, and I’d much rather spend my time w-with _him_ rather than some useless human like _you.”_ Ouch, that hurt. Eridan doesn’t wait for your reply as he walks away. Your eyes trail his figure, watching as he opens the door, flicks off the light, and slams said door closed, leaving you in a familiar darkness you now call your friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Aunt Condy's Vampire Sex Ed 101 Tip #1: DON'T DRINK AND SEX**


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys! There's this huge bug that's been going around my area, and it seems I caught the worst of it. I'm luckily feeling better, which only means one thing:
> 
> PROCRASTINATION!
> 
> I have too many projects to work on, I swear...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The next chapter will be more focused on Eridan and Sollux, with the hints of Dave and Karkat.

Four figures stand silently beside a withered house in the middle of nowhere. They were waiting for a fifth to join them to discuss very important matters.

“He better be here soon, Paxton,” one of the older males hissed, a hand laying on the end of a wooden stake. Paxton Captor sighed through his nose, staring into the inky darkness of the night.

“He will, Kester. Have patience.” Both men stared into the darkness as the two younger males shared a look before shrugging. This was the first time their father had brought them along to his secret job.

“Who are we waiting for?” Karkat whispers to Kankri. To his surprise, his older brother shrugs, not a word coming out of his loud mouth. A stern look from their father shuts Karkat up, his red eyes wide. It was much easier for the three to see out in the darkness rather than the sun. While their eyes betrayed them with their deformity, the three Cancers dyed their hair different colors to hide their albinism, blaming their pale skin on not getting enough sun, which wasn't exactly a lie. Vampires also found their blood to be rare and _especially_ delicious.

“Paxton,” Kester Vantas hissed warningly.

“Patience,” the man replied. It was another half hour before the Gemini looks at his phone for messages, blinded momentarily by the sudden light.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long,” a Scottish-accented voice rang out. Kester stiffened before turning his head, his grip on the wooden stake tightening dangerously. “Paxton, please, tell your little Hunter to put his toys away. Somebody could get hurt.”

“Derick,” Paxton greeted, a hand on Kester’s shoulder. Derick, otherwise known among the vampires as Dualscar, stepped forward, his violet eyes flashing in sick amusement.

“Interesting. Three albinos with cherry-scented blood. Have you brought me a meal, rather than to have a small chat?” Derick smirked, drinking in the way the two younger Vantas boys moved behind their father. Paxton shook his head.

“I’d never sacrifice my friends, nor their families, to you. You know that,” he replies, a hint of warning in the Gemini’s voice. The vampire laughs as he strides forward, ignoring the pastor-slash-Hunter and his sons.

“Tell me, my dear friend, why have you called me out here? We could have gone _anywhere_ in the city, and you choose near an old house in the middle of the woods, an hour away from civilization. Don’t you know how _dangerous_ it is to be alone with a vampire, such as myself?”

“My son went missing,” Paxton says. Derick stills, his eyes wide. He notices the youngest albino, the one with dyed black hair, peeking from behind his dad, concern clear on his face.

“Sollux is missing?” Derick asks in clarification. Paxton nods solemnly, no trace of emotion in his bicolored eyes. 

“After your eldest attacked Mituna, I thought you were going to keep an eye on them. We had a deal, remember?”

“You made a _deal_ with a _vampire?!_ Are you crazy?!” Kester all but yells at his friend. Paxton puts a hand up to silence him.

“He’s one of the toughest vampires around. I had to, for my sons’ sake,” he tells the Hunter. Kester’s normally calm and laidback attitude completely disappears, his face going red.

“Do you even _know_ what could happen if he backtracks on your ‘deal?!’ You could get killed! Then what about Mituna?! Sollux?! For all we know, this _monster_ could have taken him!”

“I have no need for the kid’s blood,” Derick says boredly. The Hunter glares daggers at him, which the vampire ignores. “Besides, I have my own ‘donor,’ if you will.” Karkat and Kankri glance at each other, completely lost on the conversation. Their dad frowns darkly at the vampire, clearly itching to shove the stake through Derick’s heart. “Now, Paxton, tell me why you’ve called me all the way out here, besides telling me about your son.”

“I need your help to find him,” Paxton says. “I know he was taken, but I don’t know by who. He needs to come home.” He turns away to hide the tears that were filling his eyes, aware that everyone was staring. Derick sighs softly.

“I’ll do the best I can, but I can’t promise anything. Now, why don’t the four of you come to the hotel? It’s a lot safer out here, and,” Derick cuts himself off by sniffing the air. His face twists with disgust, “I can smell those damn werewolves already. Unless you want to become their next meal, I suggest coming with me.” The vampire begins walking away, not waiting for the humans to follow. Kester turns his glare to his best friend.

“You’re not seriously going with him, are you?” he questions. Paxton shrugs.

“It’s better than getting mauled out here, Kes. Come on, your boys will be safe.” 

“I’m not bringing my _children_ into the vampire’s _den!_ Are you honestly that insane?! We’ll be eaten alive!” Kester yells. 

“Not under my protection, you won’t,” Derick calls over his shoulder. Kester huffs, glaring after the vampire.

“Let’s just go, Kes. It’s safer with him right now, okay? Just trust me,” Paxton pleads. The Hunter stares at his friend in thought before glancing at his boys, whom look around nervously when a wolf howls. He sighs.

“Fine. This won’t happen again,” Kester warns. Paxton smiles slightly and begins to walk after Derick, Kester following suit. Karkat and Kankri fall in step together, walking behind their father.

“Do you think Sollux is okay?” Karkat whispers to his redhead brother. Kankri sighs.

“I have no idea. I hope so, for your sake.” Both albinos go quiet, staring at the ground as they walk. “Honestly, I had no clue this is what Dad does when he’s not a pastor,” Kankri admits. His brother nods.

“Out of everything I had guessed, I never _dreamed_ it would be a _Hunter_ of the _supernatural,”_ Karkat says, forcing a smile on his face. Kankri laughs softly.

“Yeah...Let’s just hope Sollux is safe, wherever he is.”

**Dammek === > Find your best friend.**

You don’t need to find your best friend; he’s in front of you. 

Your name is Dammek, but you’d prefer not to share your last name with anyone. Not at the moment, at least. You’re the head of security for a hotel for vampires, aka the monsters you’re currently plotting a rebellion against, and a rebellion that’s already taking place. You had found more humans that work as slaves, or serve as meals, for these monsters, and you had successfully recruited them to take part. The Hunters were already onboard with the idea, and, under your instruction, had gone quiet to rally up more Hunters from across the country. The Highbloods, aka the Peixes, the Amporas, and the Makaras, are the first that have to go. Then, and only then, will you all be successful in wiping each and every blood-sucking freak from existence.

But enough about that. You need to talk to Xefros on important matters.

“You seem different today,” you say from behind him. Instead of jumping in surprise, like he usually does, he turns to you, his eyes abnormally bright today.

“I guess I just slept well last night,” he replies. Your brown eyes narrow from behind your sunglasses, studying him. Something about Xefros seems...off. It aggravates you when you can’t pinpoint what exactly it is. You shrug it off.

For now.

“Uh huh. Anyways, gotta talk to you. Meet me in my-”

“Can’t you see I’m a little busy?” Xefros cuts you off. You stop and stare at him. 

“Since when do you talk to me like that?” Your best friend frowns in your direction, but busies himself with scrubbing a mirror.

“Ever since I realized how badly you treat me,” he snaps. You’re taken aback, and you honestly have no idea how to respond to him.

“I’m only preparing you for the rebellion,” you argue. Xefros scoffs, and you see what looks like to be a fang poking from between his lips. When he opens his mouth again, you question if your mind is playing tricks on you, for no fang was present.

“A rebellion that could get us killed? A rebellion where _I_ would be one of the first captured? Yeah, some preparations you put me through. You’re only setting me up to get me killed, and this whole ‘rebellion’ idea is a joke.” You flinch at the coldness of his words, shrinking down slightly. This isn’t where you wanted the conversation to go at all.

“Look, Xefros-”

“If you’ll excuse me, I have some work to do.” You jerk as if you’ve been slapped, watching wordlessly as he walks away. A sigh makes its way to your lips, but it dies when you notice a bloodsucker seemingly waiting for Xefros. You frown darkly when you recognize the monster to be Eridan Ampora. They walk away, and it only takes a split second for you to decide what to do.

**Dammek === > Follow them.**

You don’t need to be told that; you already are. 

The duo doesn’t seem to notice you following them, which works perfectly in your favor. You follow them up a flight of stairs and to Eridan’s bedroom, closing the door behind them.

 _’Why the_ fuck _would they be going_ there?’ you wonder, the frown on your face becoming deeper. You tiptoe to Eridan’s room and notice the door isn’t all the way closed. A soft groan reaches your ears, peaking your interest and hatred for the Ampora. Lifting your sunglasses, you look through the crack in the door, eyes widening in shock to find the two embracing closely. Eridan grips Xefros tightly, his claws piercing your best friend’s butler jacket. The bloodsucker’s head hangs low, and you can hear the sounds of slurping. _**Is he feeding off of my best friend?!**_

“And what, exactly, do you think you’re doing?” You whirl around to face the owner of the new voice, only to find Dualscar frowning at you. He has four people behind him, but you don’t dare look in their direction. “Well?”

“Nothing, sir,” you spat bitterly. 

“Then _leave.”_ You frown at him before walking away, but you almost freeze in your tracks. Is that _Kester Vantas,_ the best Hunter known in the country? The same man who was imprisoned by a coven of vampires, tortured to the point of almost dying, but fought and killed each and every one of them, earning the nickname _The Sufferer?_ The Hunter that broke into a monster’s safe place, kills them all, but otherwise leaves no sign he was ever there? The same man that was once known as The Sufferer, but is now known as The Signless?

No.

Fucking.

_Way._

It’s him. It’s totally him. You have to talk to him about the rebellion. You totally do. If he agrees to join, and he was _sure_ to agree, every monster known to existence would be _gone._ You think you’re going to have a heart attack.

But you don’t, and you just continue on your way. You’ll just have to somehow find a way to talk to him before he leaves.

**Derick === > Open the door.**

_Excuse_ the _fuck_ out of you. It’s _Dualscar_ to you lowly humans, and how _dare_ you think you can tell him what to do?

You open the door regardless. You are also shocked at what you see.

Eridan is seated on his desk’s chair, shirtless, with the butler - what’s his name again? Xefros? - straddling him. You watch with a face flushed in embarrassment as your youngest son gropes the butler’s ass, groaning out and grinding against the boy’s crotch as the newborn feeds from him.

A snort from behind you catches Eridan’s and his mate’s attention, and with the newborn not feeding, Eridan’s neck bleeds heavily. 

“Karkat, look away!” the Hunter’s eldest son, Kankri, you presume, hisses. You hear him turning his younger brother away. Karkat begins laughing, but no one else seems to share his amusement.

“Oh, hey Dad. Yer home early,” Eridan says oh-so casually. You frown at him, your cheeks burning.

“By the time I reopen this door, you two better be appropriate. If not, the both of you will be in _big_ trouble,” you warn. You close the door and turn to the humans behind you, internally wincing when you notice their red faces. “I deeply apologize for the show you have just witnessed, but I assure you: it won’t happen again.” The ravenette child, Karkat, turned back around, wiping his tears away. His redhead brother and brunette father frown at him, but say nothing. You count to thirty before opening the door. Eridan finishes buttoning a black shirt before smiling sheepishly at you, his mate’s face washed of blood.

“Sorry about that, Dad,” Eridan says, smiling sheepishly. You make the _come here_ gesture with your fingers before leading the group to Cronus’ room. You open the door and tell him to follow you, which he does, albeit a bit confused with the humans, _especially_ with the Hunter. You lead the group of seven to your office, allowing them to sit anywhere before sitting at your desk.

“Alright,” you begin, “Cronus, Eridan, Xefros, this is Paxton Captor, father of Mituna and Sollux. Cronus, I believe you have fed off of Mituna before. You owe the man an apology for fucking up his kid.” Cronus smiles sheepishly at the Gemini, whose stoic expression hides his emotions. 

“Sorry about that, Chief. Didn’t mean to take so much,” Cronus apologizes.

“Whereas I forgive you, the person you need to apologize to is Mituna,” Paxton replies, his voice neither harsh nor cold, but not friendly, either. Cronus nods and looks down. 

“As I was saying, Paxton and his friend, Kester, along with his sons, Karkat the ravenette and Kankri the redhead, are here to discuss Paxton’s missing son,” you say. The room goes quiet. “Eridan, I want you and your mate-”

“W-vait, I thought you w-veren’t gay!” Cronus interrupts. You smack the back of his head, earning a snicker from the butler.

“I’m not,” Eridan frowns. “I’m pansexual, ye uncultured sw-wine.” 

“Enough of that,” you demand, slamming your hands on the desk and standing. All eyes return to you. “Sollux Captor is missing, and we need to search for him. Paxton, please take it away.” Paxton clears his throat, no-one seemingly noticing the way Eridan tenses.

“Sollux has developed iron-deficiency anemia. The iron in his blood is lower than it should be, and since it’s severe, it could cause him to have heart failure. It’s important that he has his iron pills every day, but since he’s been missing, there’s no possible way he will be able to survive without his medicine. I need all the help I can get to find him,” Paxton says, looking down. You frown and shoot a text to the Strider brothers, aka the fastest vampires you have ever changed. They were sure to help, and you knew it.

“So wait, he has a _serious medical condition_ and he’s _missing?!”_ You nod to Xefros, your eyes cold. The butler looks at Eridan in alarm. “We need to find him.”

“I know-w,” your son replies, his voice silent. You raise an eyebrow and decide to question him on it later.

“Alright, I’ve gotten in contact with a pair of vampires that will help us. They don’t necessarily feed on the living, so we don’t have to worry about them attacking him,” you inform, sitting down. Kester rolls his eyes, a scowl on his face.

“Great,” he mutters. “More blood-sucking freaks.” Paxton frowns at his best friend.

“They’re the only ones who can find him, Kester. We need all the help we can get,” the Gemini says softly. The Hunter sighs and nods, hanging his head in defeat.

“Fine. How are we going to go about this?” You smile and lean back in your chair, folding your hands.

“I’m glad you asked. Here’s what we’re going to do.”

**Sollux === > Survive.**

You’re trying.

You’re trying, you’re trying, _you’re trying!_

Your hands shake as you pull at your chains, your breathing deccelerating. You need your pills **now.** Only time will tell if you get them in time.

Oh god.

What would your dad say? Your brother? What would happen if you didn’t get your medicine in time? If you never came home? 

Home…

Tears begin to fill your brown and blue eyes as you thought of your home.

It was you, your older brother, and your dad living in a two bedroom apartment. It wasn’t too small, and it wasn’t too big. It’s cozy. Your mom had packed up and left when you were only two years old with no explanation. You don’t really remember her, but from what Mituna used to tell you, she was a great woman. 

Having a missing mother figure in your life was how you met Karkat Vantas, your best friend. You had met the crabby Cancer way back in kindergarten, but you officially became friends in second grade when the teacher forced the both of you to sit next to each other. He wasn’t always so loud and annoying. Karkat was actually one of the quieter kids in the class, especially after his mom was killed in a car accident. In truth, it was _you_ who was the talkative one.

Oh, how times have changed. 

Once you both hit middle school, you became quiet and, you admit, suicidal, whereas he became loud and hated life as much as you did. You had your problems, he had his.

For example: you have that stupid blood condition that requires you to have stupid pills every day. You also have ADHD, anxiety, depression, and you’re bipolar. The people you had hung out with bullied you on a day-to-day basis, but who else would you turn to? No matter what Karkat did, those fuckers wouldn’t listen and would turn on him. Not only that, but if you were to report it to a teacher, they’d turn a blind eye and claim that kids will be kids. This went on well into high school, but the teasing dwindled to nothing, especially after you had met Aradia.

Tears spring to your eyes as you picture her smile, your body beginning to grow still.

She was your best friend, aside from Karkat, and she was your first love. Aradia helped you through your violent outbursts caused by your bipolar mood swings, held you when you broke down after Karkat attempted suicide and nearly succeeded, and overall made your life less hellish.

The farthest you two have ever gone was sharing passionate kisses, and it would’ve gone further if… You choke out a sob at the thought.

“If you hadn’t died,” you whisper to nobody, your eyes overflowing with tears as you stared at the ceiling. A twisted grin forced its way to your lips, a bitter thought engulfing your mind and driving away the words your head used against you.

You’re completely fine with dying.

So why now, of all times, do you finally accept this? It was foolish to think you’d ever escape this room alive, especially since you had a vampire feeding from your fragile body, stealing your precious and weakened lifesource every chance he got. All fears for your brother, for your dad, for _Karkat:_ gone. Completely destroyed. Life would continue without you, they’d live on. It’s a thought you never liked to think about, but why stop it now? You literally have no hope for survival at this point.

You’re doomed, and you know it.

Smiling at the mental image of Aradia dressed in a beautiful purple gown, her hand outstretched as she reached for you, you close your eyes one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know in the comments what you think! I love every piece of feedback I receive!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this in quite a while, but I've been extremely busy. I just started a new job, and my schedule is insane. I literally sleep, wake up, shower, go to work, come home, and repeat. I don't even have time for a proper meal, much less spend any "me" time. 
> 
> Please be patient with me. I'm doing the best I can, not only with this fanfic, but the others I'm working on.
> 
> Please understand that if you demand I work on a new chapter right away, I will ask you to stop reading my fanfic, and I guarantee you that I will purposefully take longer to update. I don't go by anyone's schedule, not even my own, when writing these, so the fact that I update AT ALL should be a blessing. I'm done playing the nice guy with this, and at this point, with me being extremely stressed, sleep deprived, and physically not healthy, I will not be taking any of the "UPDATE NOW OR ELSE" bullshit. It is very childish, and I don't appreciate it.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. There are scenes where if you're uncomfortable with intimacy, you might just want to skip it over and continue with the story.
> 
> All characters are aged eighteen and older.

“Can you fucking believe vampires and werewolves are real?!” you ask, looking up at your older brother. The redhead looks down at you with distaste in his matching red eyes, and you notice that your dad was held back by what you hoped was a human.

“Karkat, how many times have I told you to tag your triggers before speaking? You easily could’ve triggered a passerby with your foul language, not to mention confirming the existence of supernatural beings, so I ask that you-”

“I don’t care!” you cut him off, your face as red as his hair. You push open the doors of the Batterwitch Hotel and step out into the night. Lights that absolutely _burned_ your eyes lit up the street, just enough for anyone to see where they were going without fail or incident. “All I give a shit about is finding where Sollux is! There’s a new movie out that I’ve been _dying_ to see with him.” Once again, Kankri gives you that look. Either that or it worsens, not that you would know. You’re too busy rubbing your eyes in hope to relieve some of the pain.

“Out of all things, you’re worried that your best friend would not be able to go see one of your romantic comedies with you? Seriously, Karkat. He could be anywhere, dying in a ditch or drained of blood, from what I now know what happens in the dark of night. If anything, you should be worried that he’s not getting his medication, and think of his family! His dad is obviously dealing with his disappearance in a strange, yet mature, way. Mituna, however, will be absolutely _distraught_ that his little brother could be dead. He’s probably at Latula’s house, though it’s highly inappropriate that the two would be left completely alone, but he _does_ care, in his own way-” Kankri is cut off by your hand going over his mouth, a glare that matched yours boring into you.

“Don’t you dare try that bullshit! You talk nicely and even try defend one of your friends, but in the same breath, you put them down in the most fucked up way! Jesus Christ, you’re worse than the fucking president! Instead of treating your so-called friends like shit, you should-”

“Yo, is there a problem?” a new voice cuts you off. You and Kankri turn to see two blondes standing ten feet away from you, one with hipster hair and the other with anime-esque styled hair, both wearing shades. Their hair was so blonde, it was almost white, and their skin was pale as fuck.

“What’s it to you?” you snap, crossing your arms.

“Karkat!” Kankri exclaims from behind you, but you ignore him. The two blondes slightly turn their heads to each other, a small nod coming from the taller one, the one with the anime hair.

“Because you’re talking about our missing person,” Anime Hair says. Your eyes widen, but you quickly hide it with a scowl.

“So, you’re the dipshits that are going to help find my best friend. Names,” you demand. A deep, yet smooth chuckle rumbles from the hipster’s throat, sending a shiver down your spine as you fight to keep a blush at bay.

“The name’s Dave Strider, and this is my brother, Dirk. Ol’ Dualscar in there hired us to find your little friend. Now, do us a favor and go home. Bad things happen to good people at night,” the hipster, Dave, says. You roll your eyes at the threat, but don’t move. Kankri, however, mutters ‘trigger warning: hashtag unconsented physical contact,’ under his breath as he grabs your arm and tries to pull you the other way. You still don’t budge.

“Fuck no. My best friend is missing, and I won’t leave until we find him. And cut the bravado bullshit. Derick already told us you don’t feed on the living, so you won’t scare us away,” you sneer. You hear Kankri mutter something else under his breath, but you ignore him again. The Striders look at each other once more before turning to you.

“You’re really not going to leave, are you,” Dirk states, as if he knew the obvious fucking answer. You frown at him, and that confirms it. “Fine. If you want to end up getting killed trying to find your friend, that’s fine all by me. Just know that once your heart stops beating, my bro and I will have a grand time drinking every drop of your blood.”

“Follow us. We’ll go somewhere a little more private to talk the plan over,” Dave orders, turning and walking into the hotel with Dirk. You move to follow, but a final tug sends you reeling back into your brother’s chest.

“What the fuck, Kankri?!” you hiss, turning partially to glare at him. Your glare disappears when you see how _scared_ he looks, his red eyes flicking between you and the hotel door. “Kankri, what’s wrong?”

“I have a very bad feeling about this,” he whispers, his voice small. You turn completely towards him.

“Trigger warning, physical contact, hugs,” you say, smiling sadly at him. Kankri has enough time to widen his eyes before you hug him tightly. You feel him shaking.

“Karkat-” he begins.

“I’m scared, too,” you confess, keeping your voice soft. “Sollux could be dead for all we know. I just want to find him and know he’s okay, or to have _some_ closure that he died fighting, or at least in no pain. Please, just let me do this. I wouldn’t be able to handle it if I do nothing to look for him, just like I couldn't do anything for Mom.” Kankri’s quiet as he hugs you back, his head lowered. It's a few moments before he finally spoke.

“Alright. You can help them, but you’re not going alone. I’ll help as much as I can to help find Sollux,” he mutters, pulling away. You look at him, shocked, but he only smiles and pulls open the hotel door. “After you.” You’re still shocked as you walk through the door, but you look to see where the Strider Brothers stand, waiting for you both.

“C’mon, let’s go. We have a plan to scheme.”

**Dammek === > Finish up and find Xefros.**

“Interesting. Thank you for informing me of your rebellion,” Kester says, smiling approvingly at you. You feel pride swell in your chest, a small smirk making its way to your face. 

“Not a problem, sir,” you reply, shifting to your right leg.

“After my current job, I’ll spread the word and have my fellow Hunters and Disciples join. I look forward to working with a bright young man such as yourself.” Your jaw falls open as he walks away, his words taking their sweet ass time to register in your head. When they do, you almost scream.

_The_ Kester Vantas, the _best_ Hunter _ever,_ the one who specializes in killing vampires, just agreed to join your rebellion.

Holy.

Fucking.

_Shit._

You now believe in god. Well, you really don’t, but that’s how fucking thankful you are. You were almost completely certain that this was a miracle, a blessing that fell perfectly into your hands.

“I can’t believe it,” you whisper, staring at the spot where Kester stood only moments ago. A grin slowly stretches across your face as you turn, quickly making your way to your best friend’s room. The light under his door reveals that the butler is in there, so you throw open the door and slam it closed behind you. Xefros turns, his eyes emotionless as he looks at you.

“What are you doing in here?” he asks, but you’re completely oblivious to the lack of tone in his voice. You take a second to look him over. He’s holding his butler jacket in one hand, and is (or _was,_ considering you interrupted him) unbuttoning his white dress shirt. You notice a pair of burgundy pajamas on his bed out of the corner of your eye, but you look up and grin widely at him.

“I have great news,” you rush, suddenly hunching over to breathe properly. Have you been holding your breath this entire time? 

Probably.

“And that is…?” he draws out, raising an eyebrow. You hold up a finger, telling him to wait a moment. After you regain your breath, you straighten your back, the grin still plastered on your face.

“You know The Signless?” When Xefros nods, you continue. “He just agreed to take part in the rebellion. Can you fucking believe it?!” you shout, bouncing on your feet. His eyes widen in shock, and if you were paying attention and not bouncing, you would’ve been able to see the fear in his eyes.

“He is?” Xefros asks softly. 

“YES!” you yell excitedly. You run your hands through your hair, somehow knocking your sunglasses off your face and onto the floor, but you make no move to retrieve them. Xefros stares at you, and you stare back, still grinning widely. You almost have the urge to laugh, but another thought comes to mind.

“When did this happen?” 

“Literally five minutes ago,” you reveal to him. Your grin falls to a soft smile as you retell the events with enthusiasm. Xefros nods, looking deep in thought.

“Since we’re really getting into this, are you _sure_ you still want me to participate?” he questions, sounding uncertain.

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?” You tilt your head at him, like a deercat looking confused.

“Well, you made it pretty clear that I’m the weakest one in the rebellion. I’ve done everything you told me to do, and the only thing it seems I’d be good at is being bait, or to sacrifice myself. I’d die without hesitation,” Xefros replies, ice clinging to his words. You say nothing, but you continue to look at him.

“I won’t let you get killed.” His eyebrows rise as he looks at you. “I will _never_ let anything happen to you,” you whisper, walking towards him. His mouth opens to protest, but you quickly cover his mouth with your own, a hand on his cheek. The butler tenses up, but you ignore it as you put the other hand on his hips, pulling him closer to you.You tilt your head and lick his bottom lip.

“Dammek, no,” he murmurs, but you pay him no mind. You run your tongue across his bottom lip again, feeling the vibrations of his soft moan as he finally complies. That small moan sends blood rushing down to your groin. His tongue timidly meets yours, softly rubbing itself with your own. You drink in his soft moans as you take control, exploring every crevice and getting drunk on his sweet taste. Xefros hooks his fingers in your belt loop, tugging you towards his bed. You follow him and lower him onto the mattress, straddling him. Your hips are flush against his, and you are sure he can feel your member through the layers of clothing that separates you.

“Do you want to?” you breathe once you break away for air. You waste no time in kissing and licking his neck, looking for his sweet spot as you wait for his response. He nods, whimpers escaping his plush, pink lips. Smiling softly, but not pulling your lips away, you help him undress, tossing his shirt to the floor. His belt proves to be a problem, but you manage to get it undone. Xefros watches as you pull away, yanking your shirt over your head and throwing it to join his. When you turn back to him, you notice three things.

One, he’s as excited as you are.

Two, his chest heaves heavily, sweat beginning to form.

Three, look on his face as he watches you makes your dick begin to hurt.

Holy shit, you never knew your best friend could be so goddamn _hot._

“Fuck,” you groan, blushing darkly. You attempt cover your face, but you’re unable to look away from him. Xefros looks so _delicious,_ looking up at you with innocence that drives you absolutely _crazy._

“Is everything okay?” Of course not. You’re fighting yourself to not take him then and there, but you want him to enjoy it as well.

“Yeah,” you reply, your voice husky. “D-Do you have the-”

“Mhm.” Xefros turns towards his nightstand and opens the drawer, pulling out a small bottle. He hands it to you, giving you a shy smile that makes your head spin. Swallowing thickly, you pull the rest of his clothing off before taking your pants, boxers, socks, and shoes off as well, dropping each article onto the growing pile of clothes. Even with the chill in the air, you feel extremely overheated.

“Are you ready?” you ask, beginning to shake. He smiles and nods, and you grab the bottle and snap it open. Xefros watches you silently as you put some of the clear liquid on three of your fingers. “Lift your hips,” you demand, connecting your lips to his again. He does as you say, and you circle his entrance with the lube before slipping a finger in to your first knuckle. His breath hitches, but a soft moan soon reaches your ears as you pump your finger gently. You add a second finger, feeling him shudder as you continue with your treatment. When you add your third finger, he’s panting against your lips, his breath shaky. You pull your fingers out after a few moments.

“Pl-please,” he begs, his hands finding your shoulders and gripping them. You peck his lips before sitting up on your knees, grabbing the lube bottle once more and opening it. He pants as he watches you cover your dick with the substance, his face red.

“This may hurt, so tell me if it’s too much for you to bare,” you tell him, lining yourself up. Xefros nods quickly, biting his lower lip. Holding his hips, you gently push into him, but you’re careful to go in only about an inch before stopping. Xefors gasps, his back arching off the bed. “Try to stay still until you’re used to me, okay?” He nods, his mouth hanging open and drool beginning to slide down the side of his mouth. Biting your lip, you pull out, and at his whine, you push in again, but further. He gurgles, and you begin to push in and out of him, slowly moving more and more into his wriggling body.

“D-Damm-mmek,” he gasps, a moan ripping from his throat. “Cl-Closer~!” You suddenly push as far as you can into him until your hips are pressed flush against his. He cries out, and you lean over him, continuing to thrust slowly.

“Stay quiet,” you order, licking up his saliva before kissing him deeply. He whines against your lips. Shuddering, you quicken your pace, thrusting faster and harder. His delectable moans stir you to continue on, and you can't help but to release some of your own groans. His hands move from your shoulders to your back, leaving red lines as he claws and scratches you. You arch your back, panting heavily. A warmth begins to pool in the pit of your stomach.

“D-Dammek, I-I'm gunna-” Xefros moans, cutting himself off with an especially loud cry of pleasure when you jerk your hips upwards.

_Right there,_ you tell yourself, repeating the words in your head as you thrust as hard and fast as you can into the spot. He forgets your rule of staying quiet as he keens loudly, pushing his hips to meet yours with every thrust. You gasp at the sensation, tightly gripping the sheets beside his head. Xefros suddenly leans up and bites your neck harshly, sucking viciously. You feel a mixture of sweat and saliva trickle down your neck and torso, but you ignore it and focus on the feeling that bite gives you.

“F-Fuck, Xefros~!” you yelp, getting closer to him without pausing your movements. His high-pitched moans sound like music to your ears, and you shudder. You swallow thickly as the warmth in your stomach grows. “I-I'm about t-to cum~!” 

“Do it,” Xefros suddenly murmurs in your ear, immediately latching back onto your neck. You whine and growl out your moans as you finally release. You feel the heat of your seed filling him, but you don't dare stop. Instead, you continue at your pace while your hand finds his dick, pumping it as hard and fast. The butler cries out against your neck, sucking harder as his back arches to where your chest is rubbing against his. You feel him tremble below you.

“Cum for me, Xefros. Come on and release yourself,” you gasp, beginning to slow your thrusts. Everything begins to get really hot, and your member starts to become very sensitive. You don't have to wait long, completely slowing to a stop while his semen spurts onto your stomach and lower chest, but you continue to milk him dry. Xefros laps softly at your neck and trails his tongue down your chest, licking up the saliva and sweat mixture that had fallen. Exhausted, you all but collapse onto him, your dick still buried deep into the butler.

“Oof!” Xefros yips, but says nothing else. The two of you stay like that, panting and basking in the afterglow. The smell of sex fills your nostrils, along with something coppery, but you can't put your finger on it. Ignoring the odd scent, you slowly pull out and prop yourself up on your elbows, gazing down at Xefros with a soft smile.

“Are you okay?” you whisper, your eyes trailing his features. He opens his beautiful eyes that seemingly glowed burgundy in the light and nods, an exhausted grin forming.

“Yeah, I am,” the butler says, his voice no higher than a whisper. Your smile widens as you roll off of him.

“I'll see you later,” you tell him, sitting on the edge of his bed. You reach for the pile of clothes, rummaging through it to find and put on your clothes.

“Do you have to leave?” The question catches you off guard, but you smile over at him before pulling on your shirt.

“Yeah. I don't want either of us to get in trouble, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?” you murmur. Xefros looks disheartened, but smiles and nods nonetheless, watching as you button your pants and pull on your shoes.

“Okay,” he whispers. “See you tomorrow.” You stand and stretch your arms over your head, a soft smirk on your face when you glance down and see him watching. He blushes and quickly looks away. Chuckling, you lean down and kiss his lips, then press your lips to his forehead. Xefros smiles sleepily and watches as you leave. As you make your way out the door, you bend down to grab your fallen glasses, glancing into the hallway mirror to put them on and fix your hair. You stop, a frown quickly forming on your face.

There's a streak of blood trailing from your neck to your collarbone.

**Eridan === > Check on your meal.**

You’re already with him.

The human - Sollux, was it? - is slumped against the wall, hardly moving. You can hear two heartbeats, the quickened pace of your mate's, and the human's weakened pulse. You brush off Xefros’ irregular heartbeat for one of those ridiculous exercises Dammek makes him do, but the human? That got you worried.

You look down at the objects in your hands. Jane, the hotel medic, was nice enough to crush some iron pills and mix them with liquid iron supplements, putting them into a syringe without question. You also held a tray of iron-enriched food and orange juice, hoping to keep his iron levels up, but you weren't entirely sure why you cared so much. 

For some reason, it felt like he was more than a meal to you, but it was impossible, wasn't it? You already had a mate, and it wasn't possible to have a second unless Xefros died, so why are you able to hear Sollux's heartbeat no matter where you go?

You sigh and place the tray and syringe on the bare bedside table before turning to him. Hooking your arms under his knees and behind his back, you carefully lift him and put him in the bed you brought in, covering him with your old seahorse blanket. It was heavy and warm, so any anxieties he may have about being here could help him ease up a bit. Once he's tucked in, you grab the syringe and stick the needle into his brachial vein, pushing the iron into his bloodstream. It takes a few minutes, but he wakes up.

“Aradia?” Sollux murmurs, his bicolored eyes fluttering open. You chuckle.

“Sorry ta disappoint, but no. It's just me,” you tell him. Sollux's expression immediately sours.

“Oh, of courthe it’th you,” he hisses. You wince, but help him to a seated position, despite his struggling. “Don't fucking touch me!” You ignore him and pick up the tray of food and orange juice, carefully putting it in his lap.

“Eat up. Ya need ta get yerself back ta health, okay?” The human stares at the food, silent. You wait patiently for him to speak.

“When can I go home?” he asks softly. You sigh and take a seat in a chair nearby, running your hand through your hair.

“Not for a w-while,” you admit. He sighs, but starts to eat his food silently. You can't say you blame him, and you're surprised he's handling it so well, but you wish he'd be a little more compliant, and a little more trusting. Was it too much to ask?

For kidnapping him and using him as a food source, yes, yes it is.

“How-w is it?” Sollux refuses to look at you as he lifts one shoulder, letting it fall.

“Okay, I guethth,” he mumbles. You bite the inside of your cheek, wishing there was a way to break the awkward silence. “Why me? Why me, of all people? I haven't done anything wrong to anyone, ath far ath I'm aware.” You look up to see Sollux staring straight at you. 

“W-Well,” you begin, struggling to find the words, “I honestly don't know-w. I smelled yer blood an couldn't resist a taste, I guess. It w-wasn't like I w-was stalkin’ ya or anythin’, so ya don't hav-vta w-worry about that.” You offer him a small smile, but he doesn't return it. Instead, he looks back down at his tray, taking a sip of the orange juice. 

“I thee,” he softly says, lowering the cup. You sigh and look at the ceiling. “Why are you being tho nithe to me?”

“I don't know-w,” you reply, closing your eyes. You focus on the sound of his heart, feeling relieved when it slowly but surely pumps stronger and near the speed it should be at. The human shifts in the bed, but you make no move to see what he's doing. 

“Am I the firtht human you've fed on?” he questions. You shake your head.

“No, but yer the first I'v-ve used as a repeat meal, if ya w-will,” you answer. 

“What doeth my blood tathte like to you?” he asks. 

“Uhm, it tastes pretty fuckin’ sw-weet. Like honey.” Sollux's heartbeat picks up, but you take it as a sign of his health improving and ignore it.

“Are you addicted to it?” Man, what's with all of these questions?

“Ya can call it that,” you say. You fight to keep your tone even and without any malice. If you can get him to trust you, there's a change he'll stay quiet and not bring any attention to himself before you're done with him. Which, of course, may take some time. A lot of time, if you were being honest with yourself.

“What’th it like being a vampire?” Sollux pries. Okay, you're beginning to get tired of all of these fucking questions. It doesn't help that he's moving around when he should be focused on eating and getting better.

“W-What's it like bein’ a human?”

“Lonely,” he whispers. His answer catches you off guard, and you _almost_ open your eyes to peek at him.

“Is that so?” Sollux hums, still moving around. Good god, does he ever stay still? Your eyes fly open as you feel something being lowered onto your lap, shock shooting through you when Sollux comes into view. His face is a deep red, and his eyes shine in the little light provided. Shyly, he rests his hands on your shoulders, shifting so he sits comfortably on your lap. “W-What’re ya doin’?!”

“I honethtly have no idea, but I'm rolling with it,” he concedes. You have absolutely no idea where to put your hands. Do you hold his waist? His hips? Or do you just leave them at your side? You cautiously place your hands on his hips, but remember Xefros.

“I have-ve a mate,” you declare. Sollux looks down, obviously upset with the news, but he doesn't climb off your lap. Instead, he pulls off his shirt and cups the back of your head, pulling you to neck.

“I don't care, and I have a feeling you don't, either. Now shut up and bite me.” You hear the desperation in his voice, and with not only the smell, but the _feel_ of his luscious blood pulsing through his artery, your mouth begins to water. Just one bite, one _tiny_ bite, and it'll quench your thirst. Maybe you can just-

“N-no,” you stammer. “Yer still healin’, an ya really shouldn't ov-ver extend yerself.” Sollux shrugs and continues to pull you closer. His blood pulses against your lips, and his scent begins to make you dizzy.

“Either you shut up and feed from me, or I'll cut mythelf and forthe you to drink,” he warns, motioning towards the needle as if to make his point. You bite back a whimper.

“W-Why do ya w-want me ta feed from ya so badly?” The question slips from between your lips, the question itself surprising you. Sollux laughs softly, a sound that you could very well get used to.

“Do you know how _good_ it feelth? At firtht, there’th pain, but it becometh thomething tho much more. It feelth _tho_ fucking _good,_ and I can't get enough of the feeling. It’th almotht like I _need_ it to thurvive,” Sollux breathes, his hot breath in your ear. You let out a shaky moan, relishing how goosebumps appear on his skin. “F-Fuck, ED…”

“W-We can sav-ve _that_ for later,” you purr, catching the human by surprise. You chuckle and hold his hips in place, trailing his artery with your tongue. Sollux whimpers softly, his head falling back a bit. “If I giv-ve ya the pleasure of me bitin’ ya and suckin’ up yer blood, w-what w-would ya do in return?”

“A-Anything~!” he cries out, pressing himself against you. You smirk, allowing your fangs to poke out.

“Anythin, ya say? Please elaborate, for I hav-ve no idea w-what ya mean by ‘anythin’,” you tease, grazing his skin with a single fang. Sollux doesn't seem to catch onto your teasing, however. He's just greedy for the feeling you and _only_ you give him, which fills your chest with pride for some odd reason.

“I'll let you drain my body of blood! I'll be your perthonal thlave! I'll thuck you like a lollipop, anything to get you to jutht bite me!” Okay, that wasn't an answer you were expecting, but you gladly accept it.

“W-What if I w-were ta say I w-wanted sex?” You're testing the boundaries and you know it, but you weren't certain as to the lengths he would go to just for you to bite him.

“I-I thaid anything, didn't I?” he pants. Once his words sink in, you blush darkly. Oh, the _things_ you could do to him, limitless. You could tie him down, you can tease him, you can take him for as long as you wanted with his mouth taped shut. Anything you wanted, and he’d give it without a moment’s hesitation. What a greedy little fucker.

But then again, you have Xefros. You have no doubt that he’d be beyond angry and hurt if you were to go sleeping around with someone, especially your food source, but you also see this as a way to find your own rhythm and explore positions you’ve only _dreamed_ of trying. Another downside to it all is that if you _did_ fuck the human right now, he’d be your first, and you honestly wanted it to be with someone you actually cared about. 

That is, until Sollux got antsy and begins to grind his hips against yours.

“If ya don’t stop, I won’t be able ta hold back,” you warn, feeling your dick press uncomfortably against your pants. 

“What if I don’t want you to?” the human remarks snidely. You pull away from his neck and give him a dangerous look, noticing how his glasses reflect the purple glow of your eyes.

“There’s nothin’ in this room that w-would serv-ve as a lube, and I w-won’t be gentle. Yer dancin’ on a line that shouldn’t be danced on,” you growl. Sollux shivers, biting his lip as he looks down at you, a smirk forming. 

“Then I guethth there’th only one thing for me to thay.” You’re caught off guard when he suddenly grinds harshly against your rock-hard dick, his lips finding your ear. “Take me ath hard ath you can,” he whispers. Not able to control yourself, you pick him up and slam him against the wall, roughly digging your teeth deep inside his artery. Sollux screams loudly, partially in pain, and partially in pleasure as you swallow large gulps of his blood. You all but rip off his pants and boxers, yanking down your own before forcing him onto you. He screams again, his back arching off the wall.

“I fuckin’ told ya,” you snarl, thrusting rigorously. The brunette moves with your thrusts, moan after moan escaping his lips as he hangs onto your shoulders. Yearning to go deeper, you grab his legs and in one fluid motion, you open them wider and wrap them tightly around your waist. “See w-what fuckin’ happens w-when ya don’t do as yer told?” His only response is to cry out loudly, his eyes screwed shut as tears fall, saliva dripping down the sides of his mouth. You bite his neck again, drinking the liquid quickly and in large amounts, not once pausing your thrusts.

“M-More~!” Sollux shrills, gripping your shirt tightly in both hands. Growling like a wild, dangerous animal, you grab his hips and slam him down as you jerk your hips upwards, earning a series of mouth-watering moans from the human. You grunt with each thrust, not caring that the back of his head hits the wall repeatedly. He wanted this, so he got it.

“Stupid fuckin’ human,” you hiss, repositioning your mouth and biting down in a new area. Sollux whines loudly, trying to move his head back so you have more access to his neck. You don’t argue at all, sucking harder on the puncture wounds as you move your hips. Deciding that your legs wouldn’t be able to hold you up much longer, you pull out and practically throw him onto the bed, forcing him on his hands and knees. You don’t give him time to adjust as you reenter him, forcing his hips back as you press your hips forward. Sollux’s head hangs low as his nimble fingers grab onto the sheets, rocking back and forth as you slam into him. With a ringed hand, you grip his hair tightly and force his head back, just enough so you can bite him in a third area. He shudders and cries out, pressing his hips against yours.

“Eridan~!” he screams out. You shiver, beginning to slow your speed. You’re nowhere near finished, but at this pace, you’ll end up either drinking all of his blood, or injuring him to the point he can’t move.

“Shit,” you murmur, releasing his head. It immediately falls, but that doesn’t stop him from rocking his hips against yours. “Sol, w-we need ta stop.” Sollux shakes his head, whimpering. You hear how weak his heart beat is getting, despite your current activities, and slowly slide out. The human whines.

“N-No, keep going! I need thith!” he begs. You shake your head and sit back on your heels.

“That’s enough. I don’t want ya dyin’ on me or anythin’,” you say, taking a deep breath. You watch as the Gemini turns towards you, blood, sweat, and saliva soaking his shirt.

“You don’t underthtand,” he starts, tears in his eyes. “I feel like thith ith what I need, tho _pleathe_ give it to me. I’ll be fine, I promithe!”

“Ya can plead all ya’d like, but it’s not goin’ to change my mind.” You lower your gaze, ashamed at the lack of control you had in your own actions. “It w-was w-wrong of me, and I nev-ver should’v-ve taken adv-vantage of ya like that.” Needless to say, you’re surprised when two hands cup your cheeks, his chapped lips meeting yours. You stare at his closed eyes in shock, unsure of how to react.

“Then let’th do thith the right way,” he whispers against your lips. You’re confused as to what he means, but you quickly understand when he pushes you onto your back, straddling your hips. Sollux pays you no mind as you try to shake your head, gently lowering himself onto you. Your back arches as a soft moan escapes his lips.

“This is too much,” you mutter. He shakes his head and rocks against you, holding onto your pelvis. 

“Pleathe...pleathe let me do thith,” he begs. You sigh softly, your eyes closing as he moves slowly with you, his soft sounds of pleasure audible. 

“Fine.” You hold his hips, helping him find a rhythm as you roll your hips into him. Sollux keens softly, leaning down to kiss you. You gladly return the kiss, squeezing his hips softly. The brunette breaks it with a moan, and you take the opportunity to sit up slightly, placing your lips over the skin of his neck and pushing your fangs through. He whimpers and stills so you can drink. However, you take very little and focus on his pleasure. You suck on the skin around the puncture wounds, probably leaving a hickey, but you don’t find it in you to care.

“I-I’m clothe,” Sollux whispers. You nod and pull your fangs out, leaning back. The human takes the opportunity to ride you, the sensation driving both of you crazy. You pant with every movement he makes, pushing against him at the right times. It isn’t long before Sollux finishes, his seed spreading over your shirt. You help him off you, taking a tissue paper and cleaning him. The Gemini says nothing, breathing heavily.

“I’m sorry for forcin’ it on ya,” you say, sounding as guilty as you felt. Sollux laughs airly.

“You didn’t, and believe it or not, it felt amazing,” he reassures.

“Are ya sure?” You look up at him, your eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty.

“Of courthe. Let’th get thome retht, okay?” Sollux smiles before laying next to you.

“One moment,” you tell him, moving so that you hover over him. He watches you with an eyebrow raised, but moans softly when you lick every puncture wound you made. “There. Try ta get some sleep so ya can feel better, okay? And w-we can’t do this ev-veryday.”

“Thoundth good to me,” Sollux murmurs, his eyelids closed. He falls into a peaceful sleep, and like a creeper you are, you watch him. He looks so peaceful, and you begin to feel guilty for keeping him here. However, you know that if he went home now, not only would your head be on a wooden stake, so to speak, but it would give the Hunters more reason to join Dammek’s little rebellion.

And that was something that could not happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who actually read the whole chapter note at the beginning?


	5. Mneh

Probs gonna delete this fic, tbh. Not really sure if anyone wants me to continue it or not


End file.
